1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen devices for chopping and cutting and more particularly pertains to a device with plural parallel blades for the more efficiently chopping and cutting of foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of kitchen devices for chopping and cutting are known in the prior art. More specifically, kitchen devices for chopping and cutting heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of chopping and cutting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of kitchen devices for chopping and cutting. By way of example, the prior art discloses in U S Pat. Nos. 3,667,519 and 4,572,444 to Shadduck disclose cylindrical devices with chopping blades.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,647,360 to Seydelmann and 3,907,215 to Mantelet disclose hand cranked machines for chopping food.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,849 to Davis discloses a knife-like device with parallel blades for chopping food.
In this respect, the kitchen device for chopping and cutting according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of chopping and cutting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved kitchen devices which can be used for chopping and cutting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.